parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Star Wars (Sodor Wars) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Luke Skywalker - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both the main heroes) *Emily as Princess Leia Organa Solo - (Emily and Princess Leia Organa Solo are both beautiful) *Edward as Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi - (Edward and Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi are both old, wise, and kind) *Percy as R2D2 - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Luke Skywalker and R2D2 are) *Bertie as C-3PO *James as Han Solo - (James and Han Solo are both vain) *Gordon as Chewbacca - (Gordon and Chewbacca are both big and strong) *Oliver as Lando Calrissian - (Lando Calrissian's voice suits Oliver) *Troublesome Trucks as the Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, General Grievous's Minions and Tusken Raiders *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Darth Vader - (Cerberus and Darth Vader are both big, strong, evil, mean, and father figures to Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious - (Diesel 10 and Darth Sidious are both big, strong, evil, and mean) *BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn - (BoCo and Qui-Gon Jinn are both clever) *Donald as Kit Fisto *Douglas as Anakin Skywalker - (Anakin Skywalker's voice suits Douglas) *Henry as Mace Windu - (Henry and Mace Windu are both wise and kind) *Toby as Yoda - (Toby and Yoda are both old, wise, and kind) *Molly as Shmi Skywalker - (Molly and Shmi Skywalker are both motherly) *Bulgy as Boba Fett - (Bulgy and Boba Fett are both evil and named begins with the letter 'B') *Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker *S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Queen Padmé Amidala - (Tillie and Queen Padmé Amidala are both beautiful) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Darth Maul - (Silver Fish and Darth Maul are both evil) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chancellor Palpatine *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jar Jar Binks - (Casey Jr. and Jar Jar Binks are both wise and clever) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as TC-14 *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jango Fett - (I know Tootle is good) *Flora as Shaak Ti - (Flora and Shaak Ti are both sweet) *Duck as Captain Quarsh Panaka - (Captain Quarsh Panaka's voice suits Duck) *Harold as Watto - (Harold and Watto are both fly in the air) *Smudger as Sebulba - (Smudger and Sebulba are both evil and named begins with the letter 'S') *George as General Grievous - (George and General Grievous are both evil and named begins with the letter 'G') *Spencer as Count Dooku - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Daisy as Asajj Ventress - (Daisy and Asajj Ventress are both the main female villains) *Diesel as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin - (Diesel and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin are both devious) *Mavis as Mon Mothma - (Mavis and Mon Mothma are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Duncan as Wicket W. Warrick - (Duncan and Wicket W. Warrick are both vain and stubborn) *The Narrow Gauge Engines as the Ewoks, Jedi, and Wookies *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Delegate Jar Jar Binks *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Admiral Ackbar *Jason (from Back to the Klondike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Commander Cody *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wedge Antilles - (Pete and Wedge Antilles are both pompous and proud) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Senator Bail Organa *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tarados Gon - (Toots and Tarados Gon are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Plo Koon - (Pufle and Plo Koon are both named begins with the letter 'P') *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Saesee Tiin *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Luminara Unduli - (Emma and Luminara Unduli are both have an "M" on their names) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coleman Trebor - (Ivor and Coleman Trebor are both have the word 'or' at the end of their names) *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lumas Etima *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Joclad Danva - (Johnny and Joclad Danva are both have names starting with "Jo") *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Oppo Rancisis - (Jebediah and Oppo Rancisis are both old) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Roth-Del Masona - (Rustee Rails and Roth-Del Masona are both named begins with the letter 'R') *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bultar Swan - (Bahia Train and Bultar Swan are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sora Bulq - (Farnsworth and Sora Bulq are both mean) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Aayla Secura - (Tracy and Aayla Secura are both wear blue) *Gordon Highlander (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' father) as Owen Lars - (Gordon Highlander and Owen Lars are both in charge of Thomas and Luke Skywalker) *Caley Skyketchum (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas' mother) as Beru Whitesun Lars - (Caley Skyketchum and Beru Whitesun Lars are both wives to Gordon Highlander) *Jones Goods (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's brother) as Cliegg Lars *Mr. Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's evil cousin) as Admiral Firmus Piett - (Thomas and Luke Skywalker are both angry with Mr. Glen Douglas and Admiral Firmus Piett are) *Pearl (from TUGS) as Stass Allie *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Eirtaé *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Sabé - (Sally Seaplane and Sabé are both have names starting with "Sa") *The Galleon/Neptune's Face (from TUGS) as Wampa - (The Galleon/Neptune's Face and Wampa are both scary) *The Chinese Dragon as Rancor - (The Chinese Dragon and Rancor are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Splatter as Nute Gunray *Dodge as Rune Haako *Arry as Wat Tombar *Bert as San Hill *Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Murdoch as Rugor Nass - (I think Murdoch would suit Rugor Nass) *Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Fode and Beed are) *Elizabeth as Zam Wesell - (Elizabeth and Zam Wesell are both rude) *Belle as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala *Arthur as Agen Kolar - (Arthur and Agen Kolar are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Patrick as Pablo-Jill - (Patrick and Pablo-Jill are both have names starting with "Pa") *Old Slow Coach as Barriss Offee *Hector as Jabba the Hutt - (Jabba the Hutt's voice suits Hector) *Eagle (from RWS) as Eeth Koth - (Eagle and Eeth Koth are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Lott Dod - (Old Stuck-Up and Lott Dod are both evil and mean enemies) *Spamcan (from RWS) as Poggle the Lesser - (Spamcan and Poggle the Lesser are both mean and evil) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Raymus Antilles *Flynn as Governor Sio Bibble *Hank as Roan Shryne *D261 as Mas Amedda - (D261 and Mas Amedda are both evil) *Rosie as Ahsoka Tano *Lady as Shadday Potkin *Max as Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod *Monty as Captain Lorth Needa *The Spiteful Breakvan as Garinda the Imperial Spy *Derek as General Maximilian Veers *Dennis as Admiral Kendal Ozzel - (Dennis and Admiral Jendal Ozzel are both clumsy) *Paxton as Major Bren Derlin *Neville as General Carlist Rieekan *Den as Dak Ralter - (Den and Dak Ralter are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Bertram as Biggs Darklighter - (Bertram and Biggs Darklighter are both named begins with the letter 'B') Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Luke Skywalker Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Princess Leia Organa Solo EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as R2D2 Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as C-3PO Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Han Solo WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Chewbacca Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Lando Calrissian More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as the Stormtroopers, Battle Droids, Jawas, General Grievous's Minions, and Tusken Raiders Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Darth Vader KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Darth Sidious WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Qui-Gon Jinn TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Kit Fisto DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Anakin Skywalker 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Mace Windu HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Yoda Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Shmi Skywalker Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Boba Fett Escape62.png|Toad as Young Anakin Skywalker Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Young Boba Fett Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Queen Padmé Amidala Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Darth Maul Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Chancellor Palpatine Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Jar Jar Binks Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as TC-14 Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Jango Fett Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Shaak Ti TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Captain Quarsh Panaka PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Watto Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Sebulba GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as General Grievous Spencer.png|Spencer as Count Dooku Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Asajj Ventress TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Mon Mothma PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Wicket W. Warrick The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as Ewoks, Jedi, and Wookies Linus and Henry charge..jpg|Linus as Delegate Jar Jar Binks Doc.png|Doc as Admiral Ackbar Jasonsmile.png|Jason as Commander Cody Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Ki-Adi-Mundi Pete.jpg|Pete as Wedge Antilles Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Senator Bail Organa Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Tarados Gon Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Plo Koon Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Saesee Tiin Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Luminara Unduli Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Coleman Trebor Azul got his whistle back yay d by hubfanlover678-da0198g.jpg|Azul as Lumas Etima Johnny.png|Johnny as Joclad Danva Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Oppo Rancisis Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Roth-Del Masona 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Bultar Swan Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Sora Bulq Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Aayla Secura Gordon Highlander No. 49.jpg|Gordon Highlander as Owen Lars P1507733342-3.jpg|Caley Skyketchum as Beru Whitesun Lars Highland Railway Jones Goods No. 116..jpg|Jones Goods as Cliegg Lars Mr. Glen Douglas..png|Mr. Glen Douglas as Admiral Firmus Piett Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Stass Allie Lillie Lightship (TUGS).png|Lillie Lightship as Eirtaé Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Sabé TheNeptuneFace.jpg|The Galleon/Neptune's Face as Wampa Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Rancor ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter as Nute Gunray ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge as Rune Haako IronArryModel.png|Arry as Wat Tombar IronBertModel.png|Bert as San Hill Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Rugor Nass TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Fode and Beed Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Zam Wesell Belle.png|Belle as Dormé: The handmaiden to Senator Padmé Amidala MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Agen Kolar Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Pablo-Jill Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Barriss Offee HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Jabba the Hutt MrEagleTheRedEngine-RWS.png|Eagle as Eeth Koth OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Lott Dod NoD199Spamcan.png|Spamcan as Poggle the Lesser GreenArrow.png|Green Arrow as Raymus Antilles Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Governor Sio Bibble Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Roan Shryne MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Mas Amedda Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Ahsoka Tano ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Shadday Potkin Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod and Captain Lorth Needa TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Garindan the Imperial Spy Derek.jpg|Derek as General Maximilian Veers Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Admiral Kendal Ozzel Paxton.png|Paxton as Major Bren Derlin Neville.png|Neville as General Carlist Rieekan MrDen.png|Den as Dak Raltar Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Biggs Darklighter Category:Daniel Pineda